


Unconfirmable Suspicion

by YuMe89



Series: Suspicion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle, Underage because they are 10, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Stiles remembers the last time Theo and him had interacted in forth grade.-"I also came back for you.""Fuck my life."
Relationships: Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Suspicion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Unconfirmable Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.  
> I don't really like that pairing, because Theo is not only a huge dick,  
> he's also a manipulative psycho, giving Peter Hale a run for his money.  
> But they do eyefuck a lot, since Derek isn't present I guess, so I couldn't help myself as this idea popped into my head.  
> And I couldn't shake Stiles comment. Theo had to be so different, that Stiles knew instantly that something was up.
> 
> Spoiler: I am sorry if you think it's disturbing for 10 year olds to kiss, but at least they are the same age, so it's kinda normal.
> 
> I really hope I can finish writing Revelation and I do have a few chapters, but they aren't the way I want them yet,  
> so I am sorry for not uploading in that regard. :(
> 
> Please enjoy!

_"I remember him from forth grade, that's not Theo."_  


_"I also came back for you."_  


The thing was, Stiles knew why this new Theo was rubbing him the wrong way.  
It was something he never told Scott back then, not knowing how to even address such a subject, being the hyperactive ten year old that he had been.  


He was aware of why it had happened in the first place, having lost his mother just a year prior, his mind was all over the place and he didn't make the best decisions.  


Heather had had invited him to a slumber party, along with her best friend and someone else. He knew her parents had planned it, because his dad was not well, too friendly with his whiskey or at work all the time. There was no in-between, no time for Stiles.  


Theo was there too, Scott wasn't. He had had a bad asthma attack earlier in the day, so his mom held him with her in the hospital. Stiles had been glad about that, worried sick about his best friend.  


Heathers parents weren't suspicious of a few ten year olds, even though they knew about Stiles tendency to get into trouble inside and out. They knew their daughter was responsible enough for two people not to set the house on fire unsupervised.  


And wow, thinking about Heather still hurt Stiles more than he wanted to admit. He had a slight flashback to the moment Melissa showed him Heathers body in the morgue. He swallowed, causing a clicking sound out of his dry throat.  


Stiles was sitting on his bed, looking at the name on the board. **Theo Raeken** .  
How was Stiles supposed to tell his best friend, that this new Theo had nothing in common with the sweet, shy Theodor from forth grade. He had been fragile, asthmatic and wow isn't that a pattern for Stiles friends being absolutely broken just to turn up as a super sexy supernatural creature without any health issues. Well, as long as you don't bring out the Wolfsbane or mistletoe, that is.  


Bad train of thought.  


_Four forth grader were sitting on Heathers bedroom floor, playing UNO, until Heather proposed to play spin the bottle, having heard from it through her older brother. Heathers best friend Danielle dared Theo to go down into the basement and bring a bottle of wine with him.  
Even though they weren't planning on drinking any, she wanted him to risk getting caught.  
_

_"I don't want to do it, when your parents find me, they will tell mine and I will be grounded until I graduate college." Theo complained, sending her a pleading and overdramatic look. His eyes already filling with unshed tears. He really was afraid to get caught.  
_

_"Okay, but then you have to do something else." Danielle shrugged, not really fazed with Theo's tearful gaze.  
_

_"Anything, I would do anything else!" he said quickly. Too quickly, Stiles had thought at the time, as her eyes landed on him. "You have to kiss Stilinski."  
_

_"What?!"-"No way!" they both said at the same time, looking horrified at each other.  
_

_"What have I to do with his dare? That's not fair! Heather!" Stiles said, looking at his blond friend, who had turned a bit red in the face. She knew that Stiles was already in love with Lydia Martin and wanted to save his first kiss for her. He tried to convey that through his facial expression, but Heather refused to look at him.  
_

_"You both can go to the bathroom for privacy, but you have to do it," she just said. "No cheating."  
_

_Accepting their defeat, Theo and Stiles shuffled to the bathroom, locking it, just in case Heathers parents would come in.  
_

_"We don't have to..." Theo offered, refusing to look at Stiles, just like Heather had.  
_

_"It's unfair, she knows that I like Lydia. No offense, but I don't want to have my first kiss with you." Stiles said, rubbing both of his hands over his buzzed head.  
_

_"It would be my first, too." the other boy mumbled, looking ashamed for no real reason.  
_

_"I don't like boys."-"Me neither."  
_

_Sighing, Stiles sat down next to Theo at the bathtub. Silence followed, except for Stiles drumming his fingers against the edge of the bathtub nervously, trying to decide what to do.  
_

_"Let's just get it over with, they will know when we didn't and I don't look forward to do it with an audience." Stiles said, his nervous turmoil in no way visible. He felt older since his mom had died and thought it was his responsibility to make such decisions.  
_

_Theos head had shot up at this and Stiles didn't imagine the hopeful look. "Really? I mean, are you sure?"  
_

_Stiles shrugged, suddenly not so confident anymore. "At least we won't embarrass ourselves in front of someone we actually like, if we're bad at it." he mused.  
_

_Theo had nodded, gaze intently fixed on Stiles mouth, while Stiles took in his whole expression for any indication that he didn't want to do it.  
"So, here goes..." he said and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Theo's mouth, who took a surprised breath, causing their lips to move against each other. If Stiles was honest with himself, it felt nice and he kind of wanted to try something he had seen couples in the park do.  
_

_Both of them had closed their eyes at some point.  
_

_It was awkward and strange, but great at the same time. They lost track of time just chasing this tingling sensation, until they heard a sharp knock against the door, which caused them to spring away from another. Blinking and looking shocked, they took in the others appearance.  
_

_Theo's mouth was much redder than before and spit slick. His eyes were huge with fear and there were dark red splotches on his face and neck. Likely out of embarrassment. Stiles had an inkling, he didn't look any better himself and a quick glance towards the mirror showed him he was right. "That was..." he started, watching Theo gulp.  
_

_"...nice." the other boy said, watching Stiles like he wanted to do it again.  
_

_"We should go back to Heather and Danielle." Stiles stated and stood up, making his way over to the door, waiting just a few seconds, before unlocking it. On the other side stood Heather, eyes wide, as she took in Stiles face.  
_

_"Oh." was all she said, as Stiles walked around her.  
_

_"I don't want to play anymore, can we go to sleep now?" he asked, feigning a yawn.  
_

_"Sure." she answered, still looking at Theo, who hadn't moved since she knocked at the door._  


Stiles remembers, that they hadn't talked about it later, not even Heather as they grew older.  
He just knows, that soon after this, Theo's sister had died and he had moved away from Beacon Hills.  


He was so sure this little secret wouldn't haunt him ever again.  
Because the truth was...  


The truth was, he had liked it and even though he had his bisexual awakening the second he laid eyes on Derek Hale, all those years ago in the woods, it hadn't been a complete surprise to him either.  


Now, Theo looked and acted nothing like the shy, fragile asthmatic wimp he had been eight years ago. No, he did a stunning impression of Derek Hale, the early years. Sexy, mysterious bastard that he was.  
Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss Theo or hit him with his baseball bat multiple times.  


And that, that was just disturbing on it's own.  


So no, he couldn't tell Scott, why he knew there was a whole lot wrong with Theo, when Scott would know within a second, what was going on in his head, thanks to his overactive chemo signals.  


_"I also came back for you."_  


"Fuck my life."  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it! :)  
> I know it's not much and not what I really wanted to upload, but I am taking babysteps.  
> Mental health issues are no fun. Seriously, if anyone is struggling, please do yourself a favor and get help.  
> It's not a weakness to need, or seek out professional help! <3  
> It took me a while and I regret not doing it earlier. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice evening/morning/day :)


End file.
